


¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a late christmas fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: No se habían visto desde aquella pelea hacía ya dos años y teniendo una misión el 21 de diciembre estaba claro que los conflictos iban a durar hasta Navidad.Quedarse encerrados en una cabaña tampoco iba a ayudar demasiado a la causa, pero no tenían una opción mejor, por lo menos hasta que la nieve se derritiera.





	¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada)! Espero que disfrutéis del fic que se sitúa tras los eventos de Spiderman: Homecoming, y como siempre los kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> ¡Saludos!

Una misión el 21 de diciembre. Eso sí que era ser oportuno, tenía que agradecérselo a ese traficante de armas a escala global. De esa forma no tenían que preocuparse de regalar nada a sus seres queridos, su muerte seria la sorpresa navideña que necesitaban. Claro, que tampoco les quedaban demasiados seres queridos a los que sorprender

A Tony, por ejemplo: Ninguno.

Hacia tanto frio que le parecía notarlo a través de la armadura, lo cual era imposible, pero era como iba a contar la historia a Rhodey al volver a casa. No vivían juntos, Rhodey tenía una familia, pero era prácticamente como si lo hicieran, algo le decía que su amigo estaba preocupado por su salud mental, y tal vez era porque tenía motivos para estarlo. La mansión estaba muy sola desde que Pepper se había ido definitivamente (¿Cómo se pasaba tan rápido de “casi” pedir en matrimonio a alguien a no ver más que a su abogado durante meses?) y los cuarteles generales..., la última vez que había entrado casi les prendió fuego, había tenido que mover todo de la torre de los Vengadores para evitar armar un espectáculo cada vez que tenía que ir.

Pero esa maldita “A” seguía ahí plantada, recordándole todo lo que había intentado olvidar en Bombay. Recordándoselo a todo el mundo y, lo peor era que, aun así, no podía obligarse a mandar que la derribaran.

Aun así, Rhodey seguía siendo un gran apoyo, igual que su psicóloga y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ese jueguecito de ser “LA” figura paterna para Peter.

A su derecha el chico debía de estar a punto de tiritar. A veces se preguntaba porque le había metido en todo ese mundo. Era tan joven. La respuesta más fácil era que cuando lo veía en plena acción se autorespondia “¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?”. Pero la que últimamente rondaba más su cabeza era mucho más corta “Egoísmo”.

Seguía siendo el “vecino y amigo” Spiderman, lo inmiscuida lo menos posible en las misiones, tan solo llamándole a las menos peligrosas para que se fuera preparando, pero no podía negarse que la primera vez que le llamó fue porque no tenía a nadie más y necesitaba ganar. Metió a un niño en mundo de adultos y guerras porque necesitaba ganar, porque no quería estar solo.

Sin embargo, esta vez Tony necesitaba su ayuda de verdad. Y él chico había respondido como debía. Como un Vengador.

Llegaron a la puerta de las instalaciones, una especie de cobertizo de acero con puertas de alta seguridad que Friday ya estaba hackeando, y entonces lo vio. Le vio. El maldito Capitán América a escasos metros de ellos dos. Seguro que “Bucky” andaba cerca.  
Ya no sentía ningún tipo de frío.

“Sus pulsaciones se están acelerando peligrosamente, señor” le anunció Friday. Él ni siquiera respondió. Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que Peter le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Entramos? - preguntó el chaval- ¿O se lo dejamos al Capitán?

Sabía que no lo había hecho adrede, o puede que sí, pero la sola mención de ello hizo que Tony reventara la puerta de un puñetazo. A la mierda el sigilo. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo que hizo que Peter saltara hacia atrás como un gato asustado.

Pasaron dentro esperando más resistencia, pero solo vieron a un guardia corriendo escaleras abajo. Steve no les estaba siguiendo así que o les había visto y decidido que podía retirarse de nuevo a donde quisiera que se escondiera el fugitivo o se había dado cuenta de una entrada más estratégica. Si era la primera había hecho bien, si era la segunda, estaba trabajando en vano, cuando llegase no iba a encontrar a nadie dentro.

Noto como una gran fuerza le tiraba atrás, era una de las telarañas del chico.

Tirado en la nieve a unos metros de la entrada vio porqué había huido el guardia. Una flecha parpadeante estaba clavada en el suelo. Intimidante. Debía haberse colado a la vez que ellos. Enseguida la reconoció, él la había diseñado.

Agarró al chico y encendió sus propulsores, se alejó todo lo que pudo.

La explosión se escuchó como si hubiera ocurrido a escasos centímetros de ellos. Tony perdió el vuelo por unos segundos y Peter tocó la nieve del suelo con la punta de los dedos.  Le oyó decir algo, posiblemente una queja, pero no lo escuchó. Volvió a alzar el vuelo y se giró hacia lo que había sido la entrada, se había desplomado sobre sí misma. Justo para lo que él había diseñado las flechas, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de orgullo recorriera su cuerpo.

Pero la satisfacción no duró más de unas milésimas de segundo.

\- ¡Joder Barton! - gritó aun sabiendo que el arquero no estaría cerca para oírle. - Vale chico, vamos a volver al campamento base, vamos a llamar a Vision y vamos a acabar esto, aunque nos tengamos que llevar al resto por delante.

-No se señor Stark, a mí me parece que lo tienen bajo control y yo tengo un examen la semana que viene - Tony estuvo a punto de tirarle, pero mantuvo la compostura, Peter pareció darse cuenta-. Volver a la base y llamar a Visión. Un plan perfecto señor Stark.

Tony notó enseguida que algo le había atravesado la armadura. Friday le informó de que estaban perdiendo altura, y el chico, amablemente, se lo gritó mientras preparaba una telaraña para agarrarse a un árbol.

Hubiera sido un detalle que no se hubiera soltado de él dejándole caer de bruces contra el suelo, por lo menos la nieve hizo de colchón.

Bueno, ahí estaba el frío de nuevo y esta vez de verdad. Se giró escaneando el terreno y pidió a Friday que localizara al enemigo. Era una flecha la que se le había clavado, pero no era una de las de Barton, o al menos no era ninguna que él hubiera diseñado.

Se puso en pie y se arrancó la flecha, no había llegado a atravesar el metal del todo, pero tampoco debía ser su intención. Parecía haber sido lanzada con el objetivo de provocar un cortocircuito en el traje que solo había conseguido que sus propulsores dejaran de funcionar.

“Hemos recuperado los propulsores, señor” dijo Friday nada más sacar la flecha. Vaya, eso sí que era una reparación milagrosa.

No había nadie a quien atacar, no localizaba ningún punto caliente y no podía ver tampoco ningún robot o máquina. De hecho, ¿dónde estaba el chico?

Un grito de ayuda le hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados hacia la entrada derribada de la guarida a la que el dueño de ese grito les había impedido entrar. Si alguien le preguntaba por qué se había puesto en vuelo para ir a buscar a Barton negaría que es porque en el fondo lo seguía sintiendo como parte de su equipo y que todavía se sentía culpable por donde había acabado por su culpa, porque fuera un fugitivo. Era cierto que desde los altos mandos del gobierno le habían confirmado que Laura era en efecto una agente y que no existía ningún matrimonio en la ficha de Barton, mucho menos niños. Pero eso no le reconfortaba ante la idea de haber estado a punto de dejar a Clint sin la oportunidad de formar una familia en el futuro.

Se arrodillo ante el arquero.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme Stark. Antes me desangro.

-Y veo que se te da bien. Bueno, una charla perfecta, enternecedora. Nos vemos luego. ¿Has visto a Spiderboy por aquí por cierto? Creo que le gustara tu arco. Estando muerto tampoco lo vas a necesitar.

-Cállate, por favor.

-Mira, sé que no te caigo bien desde lo que paso y yo negare que me caes bien

\- ¿” Que no te caigo bien”? – le interrumpió Clint- Me había retirado. Estaba genial en mi apartamento con mi perro y Kate. Mi hermano había venido de “visita”. Tenía toda la pizza del mundo y podía hacer maratones de películas todos los días que quisiera. Acabé en una cárcel y cuando Kate vino a por nosotros casi me mata. Ahora estoy a punto de morir. Otra vez.

-Oye, yo no fui quien fue a buscarte a tu retiro, ¿le has soltado este discurso al Capitán?

Clint calló, Tony le cogió en brazos como a una novia y en pleno vuelo volvió a hablar.

-Steve tenía razón en lo de los acuerdos. ¿Cuántas misiones habéis tenido desde entonces? ¿Tres o cuatro?

\- ¿A cuántos civiles habéis matado desde entonces? Seguro que más de tres o cuatro.

\- Steve todavía espera que llames- dijo cuándo Tony aterrizó en la puerta de la cabaña.

\- Que siga esperando- respondió abriendo la puerta.

¿Qué Steve esperaba que llamara? Los teléfonos funcionan en los dos sentidos. Y vale que quien había hecho la promesa había sido Steve y Tony no había hecho nada para hacer pensar a Steve que él también estaría allí si lo necesitaran, pero un sentimiento infantil le hacía creer que, de hecho, Steve era tan capaz como él de llamar.

Tumbó a Clint en el sofá. Ordenó a Friday localizar a Peter. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo el sistema le habría avisado, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, prácticamente había desaparecido.

\- ¿Nat? - dijo Clint mientras se sujetaba el costado donde había sido herido como si eso fuera a parar la hemorragia-. Podría haber sido en mi lado de plástico- bromeó en un murmuro.

-¿Ya estás delirando?

-No tanto como crees - dijo una voz que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Natasha desde otra habitación de la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó- ¿Y por qué tenéis que hacer todo tan “misterioso” los espías? - añadió.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- entró al salón y sus ojos se clavaron en Clint-. ¿Te ha atacado? – le preguntó mirando hacia Tony, quien supo al instante que si Clint respondía con un sí era hombre de hojalata muerto.

-No, fue uno de ellos. Pero estoy bien. Tony me trajo- respondió fiel a la realidad-, aunque parezca imposible.

-Siento repetirme, pero ¿qué haces en mi guarida recién reformada?

-Ah, ¿no era una cabaña abandonada? - respondió Natasha sin dejar de mirar a Clint- Yo que tú me preocuparía por donde está el canijo. Yo me ocuparé de Clint.

Fue entonces cuando el trasmisor de Tony dio señal. Escuchó a Peter quejarse y perdió la conexión. Mierda. Casi parecía que Natasha lo tuviera todo preparado. De hecho…

\- ¡Júrame que no le habéis tocado un pelo maldit…!

-Hey, para el carro Stark. No hemos tocado al chico- aún no había terminado de hablar cuando Clint se tocó el oído, Natasha hizo lo mismo. La cobertura en aquella montaña perdida de la mano de Dios era pésima, casi inexistente, pero por suerte sus trasmisores seguían funcionando-. Vale. Puede que le hayamos tocado- Tony le apuntó sin pensarlo ni un instante, no llegó a disparar solo porque la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar con la misma rapidez, haciendo que los tres se giraran hacia ella.

Como una mancha borrosa vio pasar a Steve cargando con Peter, a quien dejó en un segundo sofá del salón, que estaba posicionado en forma de “L” con el que Clint estaba usando.

Junto a ellos entró una oleada de frío, unos copos de nieve que se colaron empezaron a derretirse en cuanto tocaron el suelo.

Tony no bajó el brazo con el que estaba apuntando a Natasha. Pero el shock se podía ver en su rostro. Acababa de ver un fantasma. Peor, no acababa de ver a _un_ fantasma. Acababa de ver a su fantasma, uno muy vivo y palpable, y sin duda, mucho más peligroso.

\- ¡Natasha avisa a Sam y Clint que estamos aquí! - Steve se giró al sofá- ¡Avisa a Sam! ¡Hay una avalancha!, he llegado lo más rápido que he podido, Wanda está a salvo. ¿Habéis visto al resto del equipo de Stark?

-Justo detrás de ti- dijo Clint sonriendo. Steve se giró para encontrarse de cara a Tony. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, como si acabaran de ver a un fantasma-. Mira que no tener palomitas a mano- se lamentó.

\- ¿Quién dice que no tengamos? - argumentó Natasha sentándose en el brazo del sofá, entonces fue cuando Clint vio que ella también estaba herida.

\- ¿Tenemos? - preguntó Peter, ni corto ni perezoso, desde su posición.

-Peter- avisó Tony.

-Natasha. Clint- hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, Steve-. Stark.

-Rogers- casi escupió. - ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a salir de vuestra cueva? ¿Había una oferta en el super más cercano? Debe ser dura la vida de los fugitivos, no tenéis que ganar mucho.

-Tony, hemos estado ayudando en todos los desastres que han ocurrido.

\- ¿No querrás decir causándolos, Rogers? Y no me llames Tony. No somos amigos.

-Tony, te dije que estaría allí cuando lo necesitaras. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí solo?

\- Uno, no he venido solo. Dos, no necesitábamos tu ayuda. El chico está bien.

-El chico está a punto de desmallarse.

\- Tres, esta es nuestra base, construida por mí, para mí equipo.

-Solíamos ser tu equipo.

-Sí. “ _Solíamos”_ , esa es la clave, lo erais antes de que decidieras ocultar un pequeño detalle sobre un asesinato sin importancia. ¿Se lo has contado a tu equipo? ¿Les has dicho que por primera vez en la historia de las leyendas que cuentas Tony Stark no era el malo? Seguro que no, ¿en qué posición dejaría eso a tu disfraz de ídolo?

\- Tony…

\- ¡No me llames Tony! - le cortó- ¡No se te ocurra volverme a llamar así! - le gritó. Suspiró y se giró hacia otro lado, cualquiera le servía si no tenía que mirar a Steve-. No te vuelvas a dirigir a mí, no me llames ni Tony ni de ninguna otra forma, no respires cerca de mí. Coge a tu equipo y vete- añadió mirándole a los ojos-. Desaparece- casi susurro al pasar por su lado sin mirarle para acercarse a Peter- ¿Sabes? Lo peor es que mi padre creía en el maldito ídolo que eras “Mi amigo, el Capitán América” decía, “¿Qué pensaría de ti?” me culpaba. Poético que ahora sea yo él que tenga derecho a pensar sobre ti ¿verdad? Cobarde, eso pienso- Peter fue a hablar, pero Tony se alejó de nuevo, intentando huir del salón por cualquier puerta, por supuesto, cuando intentó salir por la puerta trasera Friday la bloqueo-. ¡Joder!

\- Stark. Te guste o no, ha habido una avalancha, la única razón por la que no estamos sepultados bajo la nieve es…

\- ¿Qué os habéis aprovechado de mi refugio reforzado, específicamente, contra avalanchas? - Vaya, Tony esperaba algún tipo de respuesta a su discurso, pero Steve parecía no haberse inmutado.

Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, a ser posible no literalmente. No podía entrar al trapo con él. Sabía que lo último que necesitaba su equipo era una pelea, y tenía que conseguir que Tony les dejara quedarse, aunque tuviera que hacer de cabeza de turco, aunque tuviera que recurrir al “Sí, pero ahora…”.

No lo consideraba una tarea muy difícil. Tony estaba enfadado, tenía motivos, posiblemente le odiase, él lo haría. Él ya lo hacía. Pero era bueno de corazón, no sería capaz de dejar a su antiguo equipo, a sus viejos amigos, morir en la nieve.

\- Si no fuera por mí el chico estaría muerto.

\- Peter sabía a donde ir.

\- ¿Y cómo habría llegado hasta aquí con una pierna rota? Lo vi por casualidad. Podría haberle dejado en la nieve, pero no lo hice porque no hay “equipos”. Somos lo buenos, tenemos que ayudarnos.

\- ¿Cómo te crees que el moribundo Ojo de Halcón llegó aquí?

\- Oye- se quejó Clint desde el sofá-, que no estoy moribundo. Solo he perdido más sangre de lo recomendado.

Steve y Tony le miraron a la vez, él hizo un gesto indicando que su boca era ahora una cremallera cerrada. Ninguno de los dos creyó que fuera a durar mucho así.

\- Stark. Los hechos son que tenemos que quedarnos aquí al menos hasta mañana, o cuando quiera que vengan a buscarnos. Por lo que tenemos dos opciones. O llevarnos bien o

\- ¿Obligaros a salir fuera y morir en la nieve? - “Señor, la puerta ha quedado bloqueada por la nieve, no podrían salir, aunque lo intentaran” le apuntó Friday- El Capitán tiene super-fuerza, Friday- le respondió él.

 -Tony, por…, Stark, por favor. Clint y Natasha están heridos. No tenemos por qué vernos, nos colocaremos en puntos extremos de la cabaña, es lo suficientemente grande para no cruzarnos, aunque pasemos una semana aquí.

-Creo que me he roto algo más que una pierna- dijo Peter- ¿Alguno puede avisar a mi tía?

-Chico, este no es el momento.

-Karen ¿Puedes llamar a mi tía? - “Claro, Peter”- Gracias Karen.

-Oye, chaval, ¿puedes llamar a Kate de paso? Dile que tenga café preparado para cuando vuelva. Lo voy a necesitar.

Tony suspiró. Y Natasha se rio por lo bajo. Steve había sonreído, pero se puso serio cuando volvió a mirar hacia él esperando el veredicto.

\- Vais a tener que pagarme algún tipo de alquiler -concluyó él. Steve volvió a sonreír-. Esto no quiere decir que seamos amiguitos de nuevo, borra esa sonrisa Capitán.

-Se está haciendo el duro Steve, no te preocupes- respondió Natasha. Y la cara de Tony fue un poema de emociones. En otro momento le habría respondido, pero sabía que su respuesta ahora mismo podría causar una guerra en la cabaña, y las paredes eran a prueba de avalanchas, pero no las veía capaces de soportar eso.

-Siento molestar, pero creo que me estoy desangrando bastante más de lo recomendado- comentó Clint.

Natasha se arrodilló a su lado y analizó la herida. Tony le indicó donde estaba todo el material sanitario y después se puso frente a Peter con los brazos en jarra y dispuesto a comenzar el mayor interrogatorio de la historia. Comenzando por “¿Cómo has dejado caer a la nieve a tu figura paterna?” y continuando por un montón de diferentes “¿Estas bien?” que no decían exactamente esas palabras pero que lo sugerían con mucha intensidad.

Steve, tras ellos, sentado en una silla de la mesa de comedor que estaba situada contra la pared a menos de un metro del sofá, escuchaba intentando no reír, apoyó los pies sobre otra silla. Pues sí que era fácil que Stark sacara su lado paternal. La última vez que había hablado con él Pepper y él ya no estaban juntos. Esperaba que lo hubieran arreglado. Esperaba que Tony tuviera algo a lo que aferrarse a parte de un chaval de, ¿cuánto tenía, trece años? ¿catorce?, que no era realmente su hijo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Pero si fue una pasada!

\- ¿” Una pasada”? Estas castigado, chico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a castigarme? - Steve no lo vio, pero supo que le había lanzado “LA” mirada de padre. - ¿Me vas a quitar el traje? ¡No, no, no! ¿Por favor? – añadió con puchero y manos suplicantes incluidos.

\- Tony, no seas malo, el chico está sufriendo.

Al oír su nombre se giró con los dos dedos índices levantados y los ojos cerrados.

-Uno.

\- “No me llames Tony”- terminó Steve. - Pero el chico

-Me llamo Peter- le cortó y Clint no pudo aguantarse una carcajada antes de volver a hacerse el dormido.

-El chico ¿qué? – dijo Tony imponiéndose sobre su “muy-castigado” no-hijo-adoptivo.

-No ha hecho nada malo. Cayó y se rompió la pierna. Estaba intentando que esa tal Karen contactara contigo. ¿Quién es Karen por cierto?

-Eso no te impor

\- ¡Es la chica del traje! Mola mucho. Buena gente. - “Gracias, Peter”-. De nada, Karen.

-Vale. Tú- dijo señalando a Peter-, deja de cortarme o vas a dejar de tener “chicas” en tu traje o en cualquier lugar cerca de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y tú- dijo girándose de nuevo hacia Steve-, deja de preguntar por cosas que no deberías saber. Porque por lo visto el _chico_ \- enfatizó la palabra- no puede mantener el pico cerrado y a este paso va a confesarte un secreto de Estado.

-Espero que ese secreto sea que te gusta cantar en la ducha, Stark- dijo Clint desde el sofá. Natasha le miró extrañada, acababa de entrar por la puerta. No dijo nada, solo negó con las cejas arqueadas como solía hacer siempre y se cargó a Clint sobre los hombros, agarrándole de la cintura- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vamos al dormitorio. Estarás más cómodo allí. Aunque menos entretenido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Las pastillas deberían hacerte efecto pronto y eso hará que caigas como una roca.

-No creo que esas pastillas puedan con el litro de café que he desayunado.

Natasha y Clint desaparecieron por la puerta que daba al pequeño pasillo que se separaba en dos dormitorios.

\- ¿Por dónde iba? - continuó cuando cerraron la puerta- Ah, sí. Peter, estas castigado por dejar a tu figura paterna al borde de la muerte en la nieve. Steve. Rogers. Tú no estás castigado, pero no te vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos.

-A sus órdenes- respondió Steve con una sacudida de cabeza y guiñando el ojo a Peter para que respondiera de forma parecida. El chico asintió y bajó la cabeza.

Tony subió a la segunda planta solo para alejarse de allí, resopló durante todo el camino. Y se giró un par de veces en las escaleras, solo para apuntarles con un dedo intimidatoriamente y seguir subiendo, sin argumentar nada nuevo.

La planta de arriba tenía el baño y la despensa de la cabaña. Con dos frigoríficos y varios armarios, en uno de ellos estaba su traje y en otro el de repuesto de Peter, que iba a tener que utilizar porque había descosido la pernera al caer entre los árboles. O eso le había contado, no tenía muy claro que lo único que le hubiera pasado a Peter fuera una caída, su trasmisor no debería haber dejado de dar señal por eso.

Se sentó un segundo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Iba a ser un infierno. Había aguantado dos años sin enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Sin tener que pensar en porqué estaba odiando, o más bien por qué no estaba odiando, a Steve, y ahora estaba ahí. No solo él, también Clint, a quién sentía que había traicionado y Natasha, quien le había traicionado. Pero no podía pensar demasiado en ellos. No podía pensar en muchas otras cosas que no fueran Steve.

“Steve” como un maldito faro, que le iba a llevar directo a las rocas.

Y estaría encantado.

\- ¿Así que eres de Queen? - Preguntó Steve acercando su silla al sofá. Entablar una conversación con Peter era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo en aquella cabaña. No quería entrar a la habitación donde Natasha estaba operando improvisadamente a Clint y no se le ocurriría por nada del mundo subir en busca de Tony.

Tony. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a parar a la misma cabaña que él? ¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? No había podido reprimir una sonrisa al verle, había sido instinto. Su corazón había dado un salto. O tal vez se había parado. Pero ahora no le podía ni llamar “Tony”.

“Tony” como un maldito sol, que le abrasaba la piel desde el momento que le conoció.

Había soñado tantas veces con pasear con él por las nubes. Pero hacía dos años, dos años, que solo podía rezar porque no intentara matarle la próxima vez que le viera.

Bueno, ahora entendía porque la gente advertía de que se debía tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba.

Ojalá Tony hubiera querido matarle, ojalá se hubiera lanzado a una pelea física en vez de lanzarle esas palabras que le habían roto por dentro donde el suero no podía hacer mucho para protegerle.

-Sí, señor.

-Puedes llamarme Steve. Siento que no nos conociéramos en… mejores circunstancias.

-Sí, señor. Steve. Yo también lo siento. Pero el señor Stark me dijo que no quiso hacerme demasiado daño. Gracias. La verdad es que era mi primera pelea a gran escala. Creía que iba a acabar echo papilla. Bueno en realidad estaba muy emocionado- su cara se iba encendiendo por momentos, la sonrisa casi le llegaba a las orejas-. ¿Le puedo enseñar el video?

\- ¿Video?

-Sí. Bueno. Grabé todo lo que pude. No lo subí a ningún lado claro- se adelantó previendo la posible regañina que le podía caer-. Pero quería tener el recuerdo.

-Vaya, si querías un recuerdo solo tenías que habérmelo dicho- comentó desde la puerta, apoyada en el marco, Natasha. Peter casi saltó del sofá de la emoción, lo habría hecho de no tener la pierna rota, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo al que Natasha se refería no era nada agradable. - Vamos a ver ese video- continuó con una media sonrisa tras ver la expresión de miedo de Peter.

\- ¿Cómo esta Clint?

\- Durmiendo. Posiblemente por primera vez en toda la semana. Kate me dijo que lo vio dormido en el sofá el lunes, pero no sé si creérmelo, esto de ser un fugitivo le está sentando mal. Él dice que es por no poder enseñar el carnet de Vengador en el Starbucks- Steve se rio, pero Natasha tenía una expresión seria, casi sombría-, pero yo no puedo creérmelo. La hemorragia ha parado, no precisa de intervención.

Steve se apartó para dejar pasar a Natasha que se sentó a los pies de Peter. Él se incorporó y Steve se sentó al otro lado. Peter puso en marcha el video.

Estaba tan orgulloso que a Steve le dio pena reírse, no como a Natasha a quien ya no parecía importarle si Clint dormía o no.

Las risas acabaron en el siguiente video.

Era Peter hablándole a la cámara sobre como Tony, quien estaba al fondo del plano, le había llamado para una misión, la segunda en la que iba a luchar con él. Estaba eufórico. Tanto que al acabar de grabar el video para ir a por el traje, como Tony le había gritado que hiciera, se dejó el móvil grabando encima de la mesa. Natasha iba a quitar el video porque no le parecía interesante ver el techo de las nuevas instalaciones de los Vengadores.

Entonces Tony se acercó al sofá donde Peter había estado grabando. Pepper le había llamado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes más? - preguntó ella acercándole el móvil, pero sin llegar a dárselo.

“No me puedo creer que vayas a ir” Habló Pepper en la grabación sin dejar que Peter respondiera. “¿Cómo no voy a ir?” Pepper no respondió a la pregunta de Tony.

\- ¿Has visto este video antes? - preguntó Steve. Petter negó con la cabeza y Steve suspiró-. No creo que debamos seguir vien- “¿Por qué no le llamas?” Pepper estaba más agitada. “Pepper, por favor, no volvamos a eso otra vez”- Natasha apágalo.

-Puede tener información útil.

\- ¿” Información útil”? Stark es nuestro amigo.

\- Él mismo ha dicho lo contrario.

-Natasha- volvió a increpar, pero ella ya le había devuelto el móvil a Peter. Quien lo bloqueó en cuanto lo cogió, eso no impidió que sonara una última recriminación por parte de Pepper “¿Por qué no llamas a Steve? Parece que es el único que te hace falta de verdad.”

-Vaya. Mira que estampa más Navideña- dijo Tony bajando las escaleras y los tres se apresuraron a hablar-. No, no os mováis dejar que os eche una foto para el christmas de este año. - Nadie dijo nada. Y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño- ¿Qué os ocurre? Creía que el catatónico era Barton. ¿Os han disparado en la lengua o?

-Tony- dijo Steve a punto de levantarse, pero Natasha le puso el brazo a modo de cinturón impidiendo que lo hiciera. Tampoco sabía que decir si se levantaba.

Tony le miró sin entender nada. Por suerte un grito de Clint desde la otra habitación con un mensaje parecido a “Esos somníferos no me han hecho efecto y creo que se le está acabando la pila a mi audífono” salvó la situación.

-Es como un viejo cuando está enfermo- dijo Natasha levantándose.

-Creo que en la cama estaría más cómodo.

-Yo te llevaré- se ofreció Steve.

-No, tu quédate aquí con Stark. Seguro que así os amenizáis la preparación de la cena. Yo te llevó Peter. - Natasha se cargó al chico y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Clint quien se quejó al ver aparecer a Peter con Natasha, y se quejó todavía más cuando Natasha dejó a Peter a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Qué cena? ¿De qué habláis? ¿Es que ahora tengo la peste? – preguntó tanto a Steve como a los dos que ya no estaban.

-Estábamos viendo un video con el chico- comenzó a explicar Steve, no sabía a donde iba a llegar con la explicación, esperaba que no a otra pelea, lo que tenía claro era que no quería más secretos con Tony. No si podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Y tan malos eran? Sé que mi mejor faceta no es la de actor, pero…

-En uno de ellos salíais tú y Pepper hablando-. La cara de Tony cambió el instante en que se dio cuenta que no era una conversación cualquiera la que habían grabado, Steve sabía cómo iba a responder así que no le dejó decir nada-. El chico lo grabó sin querer, había ido a ponerse el traje y lo quitamos en cuanto nos dimos cuenta. Pero aun así escuchamos algunas cosas.

\- ¿” Algunas cosas”? ¿Cómo se graba una conversación privada sin querer? ¿Es que no ve sus videos después de grabarlos? ¿Por qu…?

\- Tony. Respira.

\- ¡Qué respire dice! Joder, Steve.

\- Esa boca.

\- ¡Voy a matarte como no te calles! - Tony inspiró con todas sus fuerzas- No quería decir eso. ¿Qué oísteis? Decirme que fue la lista de la compra.

\- Si tenías tantas… “ganas” de llamarme ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Steve- Tony cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz, dio un pequeño giro desviando su mirada a la televisión apagada y a la puerta del pasillo a los dormitorios -. No me hagas hablar de eso ahora. Ni siquiera nos hemos dado un abrazo de reconciliación y ahora quieres que te hable de mis sentimientos embotellados. Necesito un descanso. Igual me disparo en el costado como ha hecho Clint.

-Dudo que Clint lo haya hecho adrede. Y lo del abrazo se puede arreglar.

Tony estuvo tentado de decirle “Adelante”. Pero le parecía hipócrita con él mismo. Todavía estaba enfadado. Posiblemente jamás dejaría de estarlo. O puede que lo que jamás dejase de estar es dolido. Puede que no estuviera enfadado ya, puede que solo fuera eso, dolor. No, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Seguía enfadado. Pero ya no sabía con quién.

-Para tener un abrazo de reconciliación primero tenemos que reconciliarnos, cap. Vamos, tenemos que hacer la cena- dijo de seguido sin dejar a Steve el tiempo para que le pudiera debatir nada.

\- ¿Hacer la cena?

\- Es o esto o entrar en esa habitación con Clint y Peter heridos. La decisión es tuya.

\- Creo que hacer la cena está bien. Aunque no se cocinar. Así que voy a aprovechar para darme una ducha.

\- Eso es trampa Steve- le tuvo casi que gritar Tony porque él ya estaba subiendo al segundo piso. - Ni siquiera sabe dónde están las toallas- murmuró.

\- ¿Dónde están las toallas?

\- Armario a la derecha de la puerta del baño. Creo que solo hay cuatro – respondió-. Espero que no todos se quieran duchar.

Se puso manos a la obra, unos veinte minutos Steve estaba de nuevo abajo.

Que ya no usara el traje de Capitán América era oportuno, porque Tony no creía tener nada que le estuviera bien en la cabaña. Llevaba los pantalones puestos, pero sin abrochar y se había echado la toalla con la que había intentado secarse el pelo por encima de los hombros.

Notó como el cuchillo cortaba su piel, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Steve parecía recién sacado de una porno. Y se estaba acercando a él. No sabía a donde mirar, no podía quedarse fijado en sus perfectamente marcados músculos y mucho menos en la sugerente ropa interior roja que se podía ver perfectamente porque Steve era incapaz, por lo visto, de vestirse antes de salir del baño. Así que decidió centrarse en su cara. Y justo en ese momento, como si estuviera haciendo todo eso adrede, Steve cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, soltando un sonido de placer mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Tony clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar, por suerte, Steve no se dio cuenta.

\- Vaya, sabes cocinar. Huele de maravilla- comentó acercándose un poco más a la encimera. Se sentó en la única banqueta que había, demasiado baja para el estadounidense medio, y buscó con la mirada lo que Tony estaba preparando-. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-En una charla Ted- Tony se sorprendió de poder responder, y mucho más por hacer un chiste que sonó _casi_ natural.

-Oh, claro… ¿Qué?

-Déjalo- respondió dándose la vuelta hacia el horno para, a la vez que se recomponía, comprobar si la cena estaba lista-. Vamos a llamar al resto antes de que empiecen a devorarse entre ellos. Ese chico tiene un apetito casi tan grande cómo Barton. Es alucinante, una vez se comió medio buffet libre el solo- “Tony, deja de hablar” No estaba seguro de si esa voz había sido interna o si lo había dicho en alto. A lo mejor había sido Friday-, además, tuve que llenar de más la despensa por si pasaba algo parecido a esto, un día se quedó a cenar en la mansión y acabó con todo lo que le prepararon antes de que terminaran de servirlo. En realidad, es una suerte porque, si no comiera tanto, no tendríamos provisiones para todos y

-Tony- habló Steve frenando su discurso-. Parece que estas siendo una buena figura para él, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-Claro que estoy siendo una buena influencia para él. Soy Iron Man, lo soy para todos- dijo sin creerse ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Has pensado en…? 

\- ¿Adoptarle? El chaval ya tiene una familia, no necesita una “Superfamilia” ni nada así- respondió riéndose y Steve le acompañó.

\- Voy a llamar al resto.

Todos se sentaron y cenaron lo más apaciblemente que pudieron. Clint prometió a Peter que le enseñaría a tirar “Para que puedas sustituirme la próxima vez que me disparen”, le dijo, y Tony le recordó “amablemente” que la última vez que alguien le sustituyo como Ojo de Halcón se convirtió en uno mucho mejor que él. Clint no le corrigió, de hecho, le pidió a Peter que mandara otro mensaje a Kate. Ella respondió con dos emoticonos y Clint se rio mientras se quejaba de la juventud. Tony sabía que la risa ocultaba el miedo de quien está empezando a dejar esa etapa atrás.

Después de comer se tiraron en los sofás. Pronto Peter casi se había apropiado de uno de los dos. Clint y Natasha se fueron a la cama. “Hemos compartido cama muchas más veces estando mucho más heridos”, había respondido Clint cuando Steve le preguntó si no dormiría mejor solo “Y con mucha más acción de la que habrá hoy” añadió Natasha y Tony tuvo que reprimir el instinto de taparle las orejas a Peter. Dieron las buenas noches y desaparecieron. Un cuarto de hora después aún seguían discutiendo sobre qué lado de la cama era el de cada uno, pero se estaban riendo, poco después todo se quedó en silencio.

\- Bueno, había pensado que Peter durmiera en la otra cama, pero creo que no es buena idea despertarlo- dijo Tony-, así que me voy a ir a dormir- Steve asintió-. Apaga la luz al salir, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al pasar al cuarto, al lado de la puerta está el interruptor, ¿ya teníais interruptores en tus tiempos, ¿no? Es esa cosa blanca- señaló al interruptor mientras se estiraba.

\- No te pases de listo- le respondió Steve-. ¿Por qué iba a apagar yo la luz, si tú eres el que se va?

\- Vaya, pues parece que me tengo que pasar de listo para llenar el vacío que dejas tú- casi murmuró-. Yo sofá. Tú cama. Yo no poder apagar luz. Tú sí.

\- ¿Por qué iba a quedarme yo con la cama?

\- Porque eres el invitado. Mira, déjalo, voy a levantarme a apagar la luz yo. Pero no intentes encender una lámpara de aceite para ver cómo llegar a tu habitación, el móvil tiene una linterna, si quieres te enseño como funciona.

\- Tony, es tu cabaña. Yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo Steve ignorando el resto de comentarios.

\- No. ¿Sabes qué? Lo echaremos a “Piedra, papel o tijera”.

\- No entiendo por qué, Tony.

\- ¡Por qué es mi casa!

Lo echaron a “piedra, papel o tijera”, al mejor de tres.

Tony gano y cuando le preguntó a Steve si le había dejado ganar Steve se encogió de hombros y sonrió. “Eres un genio, ¿cómo iba a engañarte en un juego tan simple?” comentó y Tony supo que había hecho trampas para perder. “Trampas para perder” ¿Qué diría su padre si lo supiera? Que era noble, obviamente.

Tony se fue al cuarto y se puso al pijama. Se tiró encima de la cama y bostezó. No iba a dormirse, pero lo intentaría. Quería haberse quedado en el salón para poder mirar por la ventana con pánico cada vez que escuchara un ruido que pudiera significar que los habían localizado. Podía hacer lo mismo desde el cuarto, pero la entrada quedaba más lejos.

Pasados unos treinta minutos se rindió y salió al salón, tenía que comprobar que todo estaba tan cerrado como podía estarlo. Había un sistema de seguridad protegiendo toda la cabaña, había mandado que se instalara cuando empezó a reformar la cabaña que había pertenecido a un leñador, eso había pasado anteayer, cuando supo que la guarida del traficante se situaba a unos convenientes dos kilómetros de distancia.

Estaba intentando dejar de tomar “agua” pero no era el momento más adecuado para ello así que se levantó y salió del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Se tomaría un vaso e intentaría volver a dormir.

Supuso que Steve estaría en el séptimo sueño desde hacía ya rato, los militares pueden dormir en cualquier lado y tan rápido como es humanamente posible. Había aprendido eso de Rhodey.

Se sorprendió cuando vio un foco de luz alumbrando la cara de Steve desde abajo. La verdad es que no daba tanto miedo como debería.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues…

Tony no pudo evitar escuchar el final de lo que era, sin duda alguna, una charla Ted.

\- ¿Steve? - se rio Tony y Steve se sonrojo-. No creo que puedas aprender a cocinar con una charla sobre… ¿qué?

\- “Cómo los grandes líderes inspiran a la acción”

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Te sientes inseguro, cap? - comentó bromeando, pero Steve no le vio demasiado la gracia, Tony se dio cuenta y reencauzó la conversación -. Te sorprendería lo mucho que se puede aprender sobre cocina con una charla sobre “Cómo los grandes líderes inspiran a la acción”. Yo aprendí con una sobre “El poder de la vulnerabilidad”- y esta vez Steve sí se rio.

\- ¿Ibas al baño o pasa algo? - preguntó entonces Steve, incorporándose un poco y bloqueando el móvil, todo quedó a oscuras-. Vaya, perdón- dijo volviendo a encender el teléfono y desviando la luz de su cara.

\- Solo venía a decirte que deberíamos cambiar lugares.

\- Tony, no hace falta.

\- No voy a poder dormir de todas formas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Problemas sin resolver con mi difunto padre.

\- Lo sient…

\- No, no. No estoy hablando de- Tony resopló y se mordió el labio algo más fuerte de lo recomendable-. Era una broma. Bueno sí que deje problemas sin resolver con mi padre. Pero no fueron por tu culpa- pensó durante unos segundos-. Bueno, no todos.

\- Si necesitas hablar…

\- No. En realidad, no puedo dormir porque ahora mismo hay un montón de asesinos intentando localizarnos y si descubren donde está la cabaña solo tienen que lanzarnos una bomba y listo, somos carne picada, puf, extintos.

Steve dio un par de palmadas sobre el sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

-Creo que hay una charla Ted sobre eso- intentó bromear Steve.

Le costó decidirse, pero al final y tras el insistente gesto de Steve (que parecía que podía llegar a abollar el sofá si Tony no se sentaba), Tony se decidió a hablar de verdad con él.

-Steve, sé que esto- dijo señalando a nada en concreto, queriendo abarcar no solo la cabaña sino la situación- es muy cómodo, y que es como si hubiéramos vuelto al pasado, no, es más que eso es como si estuviéramos en un pasado alternativo en el que mi padre nunca hizo que te odiara antes de conocerte y su imagen no hizo que tu esperaras de mí una persona completamente diferente, una persona mejor, en vez de…, lo que soy- Tony inspiró pero Steve supo que no era más que una pausa, no había terminado. Sin embargo, su boca se abrió inconscientemente, casi como si el propio órgano quisiera ayudarle a buscar una defensa, una excusa-. No, no digas nada. Me gustaría que fuera así, joder, he soñado tantas veces con que fuera así. Pero no lo es. No es que tu mejor amigo “ _tu Bucky”_ matara a mis padres y que no me lo contaras- el nudo de su garganta crecía y crecía-. Es… Es que nuestra “amistad” nuestra, lo que sea, estaba condenada desde el principio. Cualquier cosa que tenga un “nuestra” está condenada desde el principio- Tony se mordió el labio tan fuerte que casi se hizo sangre y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que también estaba apretando el puño.

-Tony- empezó Steve, pero no sabía cómo seguir. No sabía si podía seguir.

No se creía lo que Tony había dicho, no quería creerlo, pero no podía pensar argumentos para contrarrestarlo.

Y entonces Tony dio media vuelta y Steve saltó del sofá y no pudo resistirse a agarrarle de la muñeca, quería decirle “Espera”, quería decirle “Para” quería decirle… Demasiado. Tal vez por eso nada salió de su boca y Tony le sacudió la mano. Steve le agarró del hombro y Tony suspiró cerrando los ojos, esperando pacientemente, no más de un segundo, a que dijera algo.

Pero había tenido suficiente emoción por un día. Por bastante más tiempo en realidad. Lo único que le faltaba es que Steve decidiera retenerle en el salón. Porque si lo hacía podían pasar dos cosas y ninguna era buena.

-Steve, por favor. Deja que… Deja que me vaya- dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara-. Creo que ya he hecho suficiente el ridículo por hoy. Tengo sueño.

-No tenías sueño hace un momento.

-Ya, bueno. No es el mejor momento para usar mis palabras contra mí.

-Tu padre era una buena persona.

-Steve- le corto. Tony iba a matarle, iba a acabar con él-, no continúes esa frase.

-Pero se equivocaba en muchas cosas. Tú eres como él, una buena persona, que se equivoca en muchas cosas.

-Vaya la técnica del halago/insulto. ¿Ya se usaba en tus tiempos capitán?

Tony movió los hombros para que Steve quitara las manos, apretó más. Él le golpeó en la flexura del codo, pero no consiguió que Steve le soltara.

-Sé que no empezamos con buen pie. Y que últimamente…. Ha sido difícil. Pero también sé que merece la pena. Trabajamos bien juntos. Aprendemos el uno del otro. Y todavía no nos hemos matado.

\- No será porque no lo hayamos intentado.

\- Los dos sabemos que podríamos haberlo hecho. Podríamos haberlo hecho muchas veces.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

\- Mañana nos sacaran de aquí, yo volveré a ser un fugitivo, junto a mi equipo, y tu volverás a ser Iron Man, el Vengador, junto al tuyo. Pero hoy. Esta noche- Steve inspiró y Tony suspiró, siempre a la inversa, siempre a contracorriente-. Hasta que la nieve se derrita, somos nosotros. Solo nosotros. Un chico de Brooklin que no pudo crecer y un hombre al que hicieron crecer demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Ahora es cuando nos besamos? -preguntó Tony y Steve soltó una pequeña risa.

Steve le soltó y dio un paso atrás, derrotado. Tony dio un paso al frente y chasqueó la lengua.  Steve arqueó las cejas sonriendo con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado algún otro remarque sarcástico?

-Cállate- le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez Tony sí se dejó coger por los hombros, aunque Steve acabó moviendo una mano a su pecho y la otra a su nuca. Ninguno supo cuál de los dos murmuró “Esto es una mala idea”, pero la advertencia no surtió efecto en ninguno de los dos.

Tony había pensado antes en ello. Steve había soñado con ello, se había levantado acalorado y había intentado volver a dormirse para que el sueño siguiera. Tony lo había hecho muchas veces, pero muy pocas con la persona adecuada. Steve lo había hecho pocas veces, pero casi siempre con la persona adecuada.

No sabían si esta vez se estaban equivocando. Todo apuntaba a que sí.

Todo salvo que jamás habían dado un beso que se sintiera tan bien. Tan liberador y a la vez… tan _comprometedor_. Tan bueno como malo y con tanta pasión como miedo.

Los dos habían cerrado los ojos, a mitad del beso Tony tuvo que abrir uno, no quería que Steve pensara nada raro porque no le estuviera besando con los ojos cerrados, en realidad sí tenía un ojo cerrado, pero necesitaba ver la cara de Steve, su expresión, comprobar que era como la había imaginado tantas veces.

Se rio y Steve abrió los ojos dejando de besarle, dando un pequeño paso atrás.

-No, no- murmuró Tony-, no pares.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Me ha hecho gracia tu cara.

-Vaya, gracias. ¿Tenías los ojos abiertos?

-Solo uno. No seas dramático- Tony volvió a acercarle y Steve negó un momento con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

No volvieron a reírse. Las manos de Steve bajaron tentativamente por la espalda de Tony, él se sorprendió de que Steve tomara tanta iniciativa, casi parecía que lo hubiera…

\- ¿Lo tenías preparado? Me refiero a “esto”.

-Llevaba media hora pensando en ello mientras intentaba ver la charla.

-Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas.

-Espera a verlas todas- terminó la conversación con un beso para evitar que Tony siguiera hablando, sabía que eso no era un gran impedimento para él, estaba seguro de que era por quien inventaron el dicho de “no se calla ni bajo el agua”, pero igual le distraía durante unos pocos segundos.

Pareció surgir efecto. Tony siguió los pasos de Steve, llegando un poco más lejos, Steve siguió el rumbo contrario y metió las manos dentro de la camiseta de “Star Trek: La ira de Khan” que Tony llevaba, subiendo lentamente por su espalda.

Tony le besó en el cuello y Steve se agarró a él como si pudiera caerse al suelo si se soltara, Tony esperaba despertarse con marcas al día siguiente.

Steve abrió los ojos y calculó la ruta más corta hasta el dormitorio, tenían que ser extremadamente silenciosos si no querían que _todos_ les escucharan. Y si Natasha, Clint o Peter se enteraban, no solo sus equipos lo sabrían, lo sabría todo Nueva York, posiblemente todo el mundo.

Intentó hacer el camino corto, pero era difícil cuando Tony quedaba sugerentemente, y totalmente por casualidad, apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en las caderas de Steve y con la rodilla entre sus piernas.

Steve estuvo a punto de desplomarse en la cama cuando chocó contra ella, logró recomponerse, no por más de unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para arrastras a Tony junto a él.

Sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo, Tony con una rodilla a cada lado de su torso, se quitó la camiseta, Steve tuvo que sujetarle de los muslos para que no se cayera hacia atrás, y sí, de verdad fue por eso.

Steve siempre había creído que las camisetas de Tony eran muy ajustadas, aunque no tanto como las suyas, según le habían dicho, así que no esperaba ver tanto… musculo, debajo de ella. Sobre todo, esos brazos, ¿cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes?

-Hey, mis ojos están aquí arriba- dijo Tony señalándoselos-. Ahora tú.

-Lo tengo un poco difícil en esta posición.

-Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no tienes flexibilidad suficiente Steve? Sé qué haces yoga.

Tony se inclinó para besarle y poco a poco fue arrastrando la camiseta de Steve hacia su pecho, entonces se levantó tirando de ella y levantando al capitán con el gesto.

-Vaya- murmuró Steve, Tony le soltó y él se terminó de quitar la camiseta-, de verdad vamos a hacer esto- casi preguntó mirándole a los ojos, vio un poco de duda en ellos-, Tony, ¿de verdad vamos a hacer esto?

-Steve- se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas, sin darse cuenta, o puede que completamente consciente, de que se estaba sentando sobre otra parte de Steve al hacer eso-. Nunca he estado seguro de nada al cien por cien, pero estoy seguro al cien por cien de que esto es la peor idea que hemos tenido nunca.

-Ya.

-No he terminado. Creo que te vendría bien tener malas ideas de vez en cuando. Pasarte al lado oscuro, todo eso, me gusta más Star Trek, pero bueno.

Steve se incorporó usando sus brazos como apoyo y volvió a besarle.

-No creo que sea tan mala idea.

-Entonces estoy haciendo algo mal.

Movió las caderas y Steve cerró los ojos, con un gesto que hizo que Tony sonriera satisfecho, mientras buscaba a ciegas donde poner sus manos, los muslos de Tony las recibieron agradecidas, aunque enseguida Steve las movió hacia su espalda, empujándole para que cayera encima suyo, su intención era besarle, pero Tony decidió comenzar a besarle el cuello en cuenta.

Movió una de sus piernas con un guiño que Steve no llegó a ver porque la presión era demasiado buena como para fijarse en nada más.

\- Vas a matarme- murmuró Steve.

\- Vaya, parece que todo lo que hago se encamina al mismo objetivo. Como era eso que dijiste “Si os matan…”

-No creo que pueda “no hacer ni caso” a esto.

Cuando Tony notó el movimiento de Steve contra su pierna casi se desplomó. Sutil y necesitado. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a bajar como si le estuviera dando un mensaje, pero sin perder demasiado tiempo. Sus manos habían hecho ese mismo recorrido miles de veces en sueños y alguna que otra vez en otros hombres, todas esas veces tenían mucho que envidiar a la actual.

Steve abrió la boca cuando Tony llegó a sus pantalones, pero no dijo nada. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo “Está pasando”.

No tardó en encontrar un ritmo que hacía que Steve no pudiera ni centrar la mirada, sus respiraciones aceleradas lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Steve le correspondió con mucho menos decoro, frotándole por encima del pantalón con un movimiento desacompasado. Tony se sentía orgulloso.

Cuando Steve terminó murmuró el nombre de Tony y su espalda, que había estado arqueando sin darse cuenta, golpeó tan súbitamente a la cama que por un momento creyeron que se abría roto.

Ambos se rieron. Tony se tumbó al lado de Steve, no parecía que hubieran despertado a nadie, pero a los pocos segundos escucharon un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Alguien se levantó a por agua y rezaron por que no se diera cuenta de que no había nadie en el sofá.

Pero tampoco tuvieron demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello porque en seguida los labios de Steve estaban bajando poco a poco por el estómago de Tony.

-No es tu primera vez, ¿no?

 -Cállate, Tony.

\- ¿Y tu novio no vendrá a matarme, ¿verdad?

-No es mi novio. Cállate- contestó mordiéndole.

-Ay, vale, vale- se quejó en un gemido que no pareció, para nada, de dolor.

Tony no volvió a quejarse. Y estaba claro que Steve había hecho eso antes. Tony no quería pensar con quién había sido porque las opciones no eran limitadas, pero solo dos nombres venían a su cabeza, y no sabía cuál de los dos le gustaba menos. Para su suerte, Steve sabía cómo distraerle de esos pensamientos.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras intentaba agarrarse a su pelo, o a su cabeza, no lo tenía muy claro. Intentó hablar un par de veces, pero falló estrepitosamente.

No pudo decir mucho más que un “wow” cuando terminó. Su cara un poema. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que fuera Steve el que se moviera. Quien se fue acercando a sus labios dejando un reguero de besos subiendo por donde habían bajado minutos antes.

-Normalmente aguanto más- apuntó tras recibir el primer beso, “Ajá” fue lo único que respondió Steve y Tony no pudo defenderse más porque tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos- ¿Preparado para ver la Magia Stark?

-No estoy seguro de querer ver nada que se llame así.

\- ¿Y si te digo que tengo el doble de experiencia que tú y el triple de ganas?

-En tal caso adelante, no voy a ser yo quien te diga que no - Steve volvió a besarle, y aprovechó el momento para agarrándole de los hombros, cambiar su posición, quedando Tony encima de él, le rozó por solo un momento y no pudo reprimir un gemido bastante agudo que estaba seguro Tony iba a echarle en cara por toda la eternidad- No digas nada.

En seguida le quedó claro que Tony no hablaba en balde, Steve no podía decir nada más al respecto.

La noche se les hizo corta, se reían como adolescentes y se exploraban como adultos. Con las piernas entrecruzadas y agotados, tal vez por la misión, tal vez porque ya no estaban hechos unos chavales, se quedaron dormidos.

Steve se despertó a las seis de la mañana. No tenía ningún reloj cerca, pero sabía que era esa hora, no exacta, estaba empezando a perder la puntualidad a la hora de levantarse, pero algo le decía que jamás perdería por completo la costumbre.

Supo al instante que Tony no estaba allí.

Pero no se esperaba que no estuviera en ninguna parte de la cabaña. Ni que Peter tampoco estuviera. Clint estaba durmiendo y Natasha sentada en una silla acunando una pistola mientras miraba a Clint dormir.

Steve vio una nota pegada a la nevera con un imán de esos que empezaron a vender después de lo de Nueva York que tenía la forma de un pequeño Capitán América. Cogió la nota y la leyó para sí en un pequeño murmuro:

“Lo siento, pero la nieve se ha derretido”.

Corta pero dramática. Cien por cien Tony.

No podía decir que no se lo esperara. Habrían venido a por ellos. Había tenido la consideración de no “delatarles” por lo menos, así que, a pesar de lo que había dicho el día anterior, el equipo no había muerto del todo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse apaleado, sonrió por un segundo mientras se mordía el interior de la boca para no soltar nada en alto que Natasha pudiera usar en su contra en un futuro.

\- ¿Voy a tener que sacaros yo de todas? ¿Sabéis que tengo mi propio equipo, verdad? - refunfuño Kate entrando por la puerta-. Capitán- saludó como si lo acabara de ver- ¿Dónde está Ojo de Halcón hombre? - preguntó- ¿Está bien? - continuó en un tono mucho más serio.

\- Buenos días Kate. Siento las molestias.

\- Sí, yo también. Pero vamos al grano. ¿Cómo está Clint?

-Sobrevivirá.

Kate suspiró, pero Steve no estaba seguro de si era del todo un suspiro de alivio.

No tardaron mucho en recoger y dejar la cabaña como la habían encontrado. Tony lo sabía porque, obviamente, tenía un sistema de vigilancia en la cabaña. Y no es que hubiera estado mirando cada cinco minutos para saber cómo reaccionaba a su nota Steve, era porque estaba preocupado de que no echara la llave al salir.

La verdad es que se tomó mal que Steve sonriera al leer la nota. No demasiado mal, solo lo suficiente para seguir pensando en ello dos días después de que ocurriera. Vale, la nieve no se había derretido _per se,_ pero era la metáfora que habían decidido usar. ¿Qué había de gracioso en lo que había escrito? Era arte puro. Dramático en su toque justo con una pizca de sal poética.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Me estás escuchando? - Rhodey le llamó la atención y continuó hablando después de que le confirmara que de hecho “No, no estaba prestando atención”-. No es de excesiva importancia, pero deberíamos echarle un ojo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué es mejor que otra misión a las puertas de Navidad? ¡Una misión inútil de reconocimiento que puede matarnos, por supuesto!

-Podrían tener misiles.

\- “No es de excesiva importancia” y “Podrían tener misiles”, no van de la mano Rhodey. Alguien me está mintiendo. Y a papa

-Para esa frase justo ahí- dijo Rhodey-. Yo me bajo aquí. Gracias por acercarme. Hablaremos de la misión.

-Sí.

-Y llama al Capitán.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Para que puedas dejar de pensar en hacerlo y me puedas escuchar mientras hablo.

-Eso- empezó a explicar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, levantando el índice y bajándose las gafas de sol mientras Rhodey salía del coche- es prácticamente imposible, tenga que llamar o no a ningún capitán.

Rhodey no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta de parte de Tony. Solo esperaba que no le afectara tanto como para volver a armar uno de sus desastres.

-Mira, que haber vuelto de mi retiro en Bombay para esto…- masculló y dio la orden de que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

En marcha hacía una cabaña. No una en mitad de un campo de batalla como la última en la que había estado, sino la cabaña que había “construido” con su padre. “Si uno quiere que las cosas salgan bien, tiene que hacerlas uno mismo. Los equipos nunca salen bien” había dicho su padre mientras levantaba una de las paredes. “Claro que tener unos cuantos subordinados nunca viene mal” continuó y miró a Tony, un niño de seis años que ya apuntaba (y menuda le iba a caer si alguien decía lo contrario a su padre) hacia la grandeza. “Ven. Ayúdame.”

Esa fue la primera y la última vez que su padre y él hicieron algo juntos. Tal vez fue el espíritu navideño lo que llevó a su padre a mostrar una faceta más vulnerable. Igual era que sentía algo de culpabilidad por haberse enfadado con su mujer el día de Navidad y quería solucionarlo poniendo a su hijo de su parte.

Tony no pensaba demasiado en ello.

Tampoco visitaba demasiado la cabaña.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad más cercana a la cabaña, unas tres o cuatro horas después de dejar a Rhodey en su casa, con su familia, bajó del coche y se dirigió a la venta de coches de segunda mano. Compró una camioneta y pagó en efectivo.

Subió hasta la cabaña, una hora más de viaje aproximadamente.

Bajo del coche y vio que técnicamente, no se había equivocado, solo había calculado mal, muy mal.

Por lo menos la cabaña estaba allí donde la dejo. El problema es que la última vez que había ido había sido hacía unos…. ¿diez años? Tal vez más. Y no cinco como había pensado.

Después de echar una ojeada rápida había comprobado que no había ningún daño estructural grave, pero el tejado se estaba cayendo. Vale. Tal vez un daño estructural grave.

-Maldita sea…-Susurró, pero nadie le escucho. Había ido hasta allí solo, y lo había hecho intencionalmente, quería ponerse de acuerdo, por lo menos, consigo mismo.

No creía que lo fuera a conseguir, pero por lo menos no había cobertura allí arriba, así que no podría llamar a Steve a las doce de la noche, con unas copas de más, para decirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Y Rhodey no podría llamarle para decirle que debería ir a esa misión “fácil”.

Intentó abrir la puerta. Metió la llave y giró una, dos, y… Nada. Volvió a intentarlo. Cambió de llave y la volvió a cambiar. La sacó y la volvió a meter. Giró mientras empujaba hacia dentro, otra vez tirando hacia sí mismo. Sacando un poco la llave, metiéndola del todo. Paró y suspiro. Lo volvió a intentar. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Pego un grito y tiró la puerta abajo. La puerta se desplomó y una ola de polvo se levantó del suelo. Tony tosió. Por dios ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué pensaba que los fantasmas del pasado iban a sepultar a los vivos del presente?

¿A caso lo que buscaba era que el recuerdo de la única vez que su padre fue amable con él le hiciera recordar lo mucho que había odiado a Steve por no decirle lo que había pasado?

Notaba una presión en el pecho que no era culpa del polvo acumulado. Y quería llorar. Quería pegarle a algo. A su padre. A Steve. A la relación perfecta que mantuvieron y que hizo que él no pudiera tenerla con ninguno de los dos.

A su maldito cerebro por hacerle volver a ese maldito lugar.

Cuando has evitado ir a un sitio por tanto tiempo es por algo. Debió haberse quedado en su casa, con sus robots, su bebida, su laboratorio… Con algo que hacer.

Había mucho que hacer en la cabaña, eso estaba claro. Pero se negaba a trabajar solo en ella. Se negaba a trabajar solo.

Que le dieran a su padre.

Iba a llamar a Steve.

Le llamaría y le pediría que le ayudara a trabajar en la cabaña, o que subiera cuando estuviera acabada, le pediría perdón por portarse como un idiota, o le diría que quería verle, que no había querido hacer otra cosa desde que tuvieron aquella pelea, aunque hubiera fingido lo contrario, aunque quisiera seguir fingiéndolo porque era más fácil. Que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Le diría…

Y por eso mismo había subido hasta la cabaña. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo del traje, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no iba a tener cobertura. Y se sintió aliviado, porque como viera una sola ralla en su smartphone iba a tener que marcar el número que sabía de memoria de tantas veces que había leído y releído aquella carta.

Una pelota cayó justo detrás de él. Un niño apareció poco después.

-Vaya… ¿Es su casa señor?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niño? ¿Te has perdido?

-Siento que le rompiéramos el cristal, señor. Fue sin querer- se disculpó el niño cogiendo la pelota y alejándose marcha atrás-. Vivimos en la casa de al lado. Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, pero el niño ya no estaba.

Se giró buscando la casa. No la vio, pero si vio humo. De hecho, vio varias columnas de humo.

Habían urbanizado una zona cercana.

Miro su móvil. No tenía una barra de cobertura. Tenía cuatro. Sus dedos marcaron solos.

Steve respondió al otro lado de la línea y Tony se quedó mudo, tras unos segundos de silencio intentó hablar, un murmuró salió de entre sus labios.

-Steve, lo siento. Yo… Mira estoy en una cabaña y…

\- ¿Tony? No te oigo bien, ¿puedes hablar más alto?

Recuperó la cordura por un momento y se llevó el teléfono al pecho. Suspiró y se puso recto. Cuadrando la espalda y poniendo una expresión seria, para intentar engañar a su propia voz y evitar que sonora quebrada.

\- Rhodey me ha dicho que hay una misión muy importante. Con misiles.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿No puede esperar?

\- No creo- continuó sin darse cuenta del día que era.

\- Bien. Reuniré al equipo- dijo Steve y Tony se acordó de la fecha, veinticuatro de diciembre, Noche Buena. Su equipo merecía un respiro.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No creo que haga falta. Yo me ocupare.

\- ¿Qué? Tony, si no fuera importante no me habrías llamado.

\- En realidad estaba llamando a Rhodey. Me he debido de equivocar.

\- ¿Has llamado a Rhodey para hablarle de una misión da la que él te ha hablado primero?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tony. Voy a ir. ¿Dónde es? ¿Podremos nosotros? Clint ya está mucho mejor, puedo llamarles a él y a Natasha.

\- No… Nosotros podremos.

Steve se comprometió con un “De acuerdo” y colgó.

Genial. Había conseguido tener que lidiar con las dos cosas por las que había huido a la maldita cabaña en primer lugar: Steve y la misión de Rhodey.

Y todo en Noche Buena ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Seré gilipollas…

Se montó en la furgoneta y se acordó de que había tirado la puerta abajo. Llamó al pueblo, no estaba seguro de si era la posada o una gasolinera, pero dio su nombre y dejó encargado que se reparara su puerta, que ni pensaran en tocar el tejado, que todo corría a su costa y que les compensaría bien por tener que trabajar la tarde de Noche Buena. Condujo carretera abajo y se cruzó con el servicio de reparaciones, la mujer le saludó ajustándose la gorra y Tony correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llamó a su chofer al llegar al pueblo, estaba a pocos kilómetros de ahí. No más de 10 minutos. Se quedó esperando apoyado en la furgoneta, cuando vio aparecer su coche le dio las llaves a una adolescente que pasaba por ahí.

-De tu Vengador favorito, Papa Noel.

No dejó que la chica dijera nada más, se subió a la parte trasera del coche al que toda la ciudad estaba mirando perplejo y se puso el cinturón.

Intentaría dormir durante el viaje, porque, por lo visto, iba a pasarse la noche en una misión de reconocimiento de no demasiada importancia, con misiles. Y Steve.

Lo segundo le daba más miedo que lo primero.

Steve estaba en casa de Clint cuando Tony llamó. En un principio creyó que era el timbre de la casa, pero Clint se despertó de su siesta solo para decirle que cogiera el “maldito teléfono”. Steve soltó todos los claves que estaba tratando de desenredar y respondió.

No había colgado aun cuando el automático sonó. Clint se levantó a abrir y Kate subió tan rápido que parecía que hubiera estado todo el tiempo ahí.

Que tanto Kate como Clint estuvieran presentes cuando colgó el teléfono significó que tenía dos pares de ojos clavados en él esperando explicaciones.

-Hola Kate, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien. El autobús se ha retrasado, una señora se ha dormido en mi hombro, me he aburrido, se me ha acabado al batería del teléfono y un perro casi se me hace pis encima- contó corriendo-. No, no me ha pasado nada más. No pasa nada por lo del otro día, estamos para ayudar. Sí, sigo teniendo mucho trabajo. No, no necesito ayuda. Sí, te llamare si la necesito. - Kate tomo aire- y hablando de llamar ¿Quién era?

-Era Tony- respondió Clint, y Kate le dio un codazo-. Aw, Pero si ya lo sabíamos. Lo importante es… ¿Qué quería Tony?

-Era…- Steve estaba algo confuso. Sabía lo que Tony le había pedido, pero… ¿Sabía lo que Tony le había pedido? - Una misión.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿En Noche Buena? Perfecto. Cogeré el arco.

-No. Solo me necesita a mí. No os preocupéis.

-Aaah, claro. Es una “Misión” ¿verdad? - dijo Kate entrecomillando la palabra.

-Sí- respondió Steve.

-Kate, no juegues con él- avisó Clint-, en su época no existía el sarcasmo.

-Clint, que uses un arma del paleolítico no te da una licenciatura en historia-respondió Steve-. Tony no quería aguaros la fiesta.

-Dudo mucho que le importe si nuestra fiesta esta aguada mientras la suya no lo esté- murmuró Clint y fue hacia la cocina. Se apoyó en la encimera para seguir escuchando después de servirse un tazón de café.

-Chicos, vosotros quedaros aquí y cenar, el resto deben estar al caer.

-Sí, viene hasta la novia de Kate- canturreó Clint y Kate se enfurruño.

\- ¡América no es mi novia!

-Te llama “princesa”- le respondió Clint.

Steve carraspeó, pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso. Kate se defendió nombrando primero a Natasha y después al “vecino tan guapo que vive justo debajo de nosotros”, y la “pelea”, casi de hermanos, terminó cuando el automático sonó y Kate subió corriendo a cambiarse por si quien llamaba era América. Steve se quedó a solas con Clint.

-Me tengo que ir ya.

-Steve, haznos un favor a todos y sé el menos cabezota de los dos por primera vez- le dijo Clint dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-No sé a qué te puedes referir- respondió Steve sonriendo y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Dios nos guarde- comentó Clint, y se quedó pensando en las palabras que acaba de decir durante unos segundos mientras fruncía el ceño-. Parezco un viejo, y te acabo de dar un buen consejo…, no me puedo creer que acabe de dar un buen consejo.

-No creo que eso se clasifique como consejo.

-Sí lo es. Y es perfecto- se defendió-. Y ahora lárgate. Tengo entre mis manos muchas más parejas que formar.

\- ¿Entre ellas la tuya?

Clint le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Steve se encontró en mitad de la calle. Con una indeseable sensación y, de repente, mucha hambre.

Tony le mando un mensaje para saber a donde tenía que ir y a qué hora. Lo agradeció porque no le apetecía tener otra incómoda conversación por teléfono. Aunque, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, iban a tener una incómoda conversación en persona.

Aunque no sacara el tema de la última noche (cosa que no iba a hacer bajo ningún concepto) y, aunque no siguiera el consejo de Clint (cosa que no iba a hacer bajo ningún concepto), sabía que la situación seguiría siendo una de las más tensas de su vida.

Estuvo pensando sobre qué hacer mientras se cambiaba. Estuvo pensando sobre muchas otras cosas. Como lo que había hecho. Lo que habían hecho. Y tuvo que dejar de pensar durante un rato.

Llegó al punto de encuentro antes de lo acordado, pero Tony había hecho lo mismo.

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió él acercándose-. ¿Cómo estás, Tony?

-Bien, ¿por qué preguntas? - frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar-. Bien, el perímetro es de poco más de 30 kilómetros, tenemos que revisarlo a fondo. Podrían estar ocultos en cualquier punto, pero no están activados así que, al menos que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí, no debería haber ningún problema.

-Tony, lo del otro- “Steve, ¿por qué eres así? Te habías prometido no decir nada”- día. Noche. En la cabaña- continúo mientras comenzaban a marchar.

-Steve. No somos amigos. Vamos a mantener este preciado silencio que tanto valor tiene, según me han contado.

\- ¿No? No parecía eso en la cabaña.

\- Fuimos amigos por necesidad. Más que amigos diría… Aliados. Claro que tampoco sueles respetar eso.

Steve se paró en seco, en mitad de la nieve, en un claro del bosque. Tony no pareció darse cuenta, o muy posiblemente sí lo hiciera, pero decidió no parar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Tony? No puedo danzar a tu son por toda la eternidad. No puedes decidir cuando somos o no “amigos” o “aliados”. O lo que quieras que seamos esta semana- gritó e hizo que se parara en seco, pero no que se diera la vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Sí, puedo. Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo no te he dado motivos para que me odies- contestó en un tono más bajo que el del capitán.

\- ¿Me odias? - preguntó Steve, y Tony se giró.

\- Desearía poder hacerlo- murmuró, “cómo lo hacía antes de conocerte”.

\- Tony, ¿me odias? -volvió a preguntar Steve acercándose.

\- Odio que eligieras a Bucky.

\- Tenía que protegerle, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Era todo lo que tenía entonces.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Creía que no. Creía que os tenía a vosotros. A ti.

\- Me tenías. Nos tenías.

\- Tony, ¿me odias?

Steve estaba a un paso de él. Tony se adelantó, y Steve apoyó una mano en su hombro. Tony apretó los puños.

-Odio que fuera yo el que tenía que llamar.

-Tú eras el enfadado.

-Con motivo.

-Con motivo. Pero, ¿me odias? - Tony asintió una vez-. No es muy convincente- debatió Steve, y Tony bajo la cabeza-. No cuando dormimos juntos- continuó y un escalofrió recorrió su piel- y no cuando me has llamado en Noche Buena para una misión de reconocimiento que no lleva a ningún lado.

-Rhodey dijo que era importante- dijo Tony sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Tony, mírame-. Él obedeció-. Voy a besarte ahora si me dejas. Pero antes necesito saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-No.

-Bien, porque no creo que nunca nadie vaya a necesitar a alguien como yo te necesito.

Steve esperó un comentario sarcástico al respecto, por podía decir orgulloso que había dejado a Anthony Edward Stark sin palabras, llevó su mano a la cara de Tony y él suspiró.

Se sentía como un idiota, pero no había podido estar enfadado con Steve más de tres días. Hacía mucho tiempo que su odio y su ira se habían desplazado a los culpables de verdad. ¿Y por qué no le había llamado antes entonces? Porque era un idiota orgulloso. Demasiado orgulloso incluso para dejar que Steve fuera quien le besara y no al revés.

Así que se apartó dejando a Steve perplejo y con cara de acabar de plantearse el origen _del origen_ del universo. Tony le puso la mano en la mejilla, y Steve desvió la mirada a su mano. Se acercó a él y le beso haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos para apoyarse contra uno de los árboles cercanos.

-Aún tenemos que encontrar los misiles- apuntó Steve.

\- Por favor. Sé dónde están desde antes de llegar. Rhodey debe de estar desmontándolos ahora mismo.

“Y escuchando todo” Habló él a través del sistema de comunicación.

\- ¿Acabo de oír a Rhodey? - preguntó Steve.

-Ups- contestó apagando el sistema de comunicación-. Podría haberlo hecho él, pero tiene un gen de portero.

La noche había empezado a caer y el frio estaba empezado a calarles la ropa literalmente. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, algo de lo que Steve no creía que Tony fuera capaz, al final fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Debería volver a casa de Clint y Kate.

-Sí. Claro- Tony se separó de él.

-Deberías venir con nosotros.

-No- dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza-. No quiero amargar la fiesta. Clint todavía me tiene un poco de “tirria” por eso de hacer que os encarcelaran. Y el resto…

-Sería un buen momento para cambiar eso. La Navidad les está ablandando.

-No sé, Steve.

-Vamos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Lo peor que podía pasar era que se juntaran en una misma casa Clint, Kate, América, Natasha, Steve, Tony, y “el vecino guapo de abajo”. Que eran, según Steve, todos los que iban a estar en casa de Clint esa noche. Ah, y el hermano de Legolas aparecería en algún momento de la noche, posiblemente. La única razón por la que no eran más era porque el resto estaban ocupados o en otro mundo. Clint incluso estuvo a punto de invitar a un “mutante inmortal que no es Lobezno”, pero dijo que su buen juicio le había evitado hacerlo, “Es buena compañía para Halloween”, había apuntado.

Cuando Steve llamó al telefonillo del portal le abrieron al instante, pero una vez arriba, en la puerta del piso, tuvieron que esperar unos incómodos minutos a que abrieran. En ese tiempo Tony pensó en tirarse escaleras abajo.

Fue Clint quien abrió.

-Hey, Steve- saludó sin reparar en Tony. Pero cuando lo hizo pareció trasmitir por telepatía a todos que él también estaba allí. Y, de repente, todo el barullo que se podía escuchar hasta fuera del edificio, paró. Simplemente, se extinguió.

-Hola, soy

-No. No nos presentamos a los traidores Matt- le cortó Clint.

-Clint- dijo Steve-. Fuiste tú quien me dijo que hablara con él.

-No que lo trajeras a mi casa.

-Clint- Tony dio un paso al frente y Clint retrocedió lo suficiente para agarrar su arco-. No jodas, no voy armado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Matt.

-Venga ya, deja de hacerte el inocente- le respondió América-. Todos sabemos quién eres y tú sabes quienes somos todos.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Clint.

-Todos menos Barton- apuntó Natasha señalándole con el pulgar-. Por cierto, ¿no te parece de mal gusto?

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, todavía apuntándole y sin redirigir su mirada ni un solo segundo.

\- Clint, ¿no sabes quién soy? ¿cómo lo sabéis vosotros?

\- ¿Cuántos superhéroes con sentidos super-desarrollados y que además sean abogados crees que viven en Brooklyn? - preguntó Natasha.

\- ¿Podemos volver a mi pequeño problema? - preguntó Tony.

-Tony- le dio un golpe Steve-, creo que lo mejor es que la atención se desvíe de ti en estos momentos- murmuró con una expresión que reflejaba toda la tensión que se estaba viviendo en el apartamento.

-Creo, Capitán, que lo mejor es que la trayectoria de esa flecha se desvíe de mi cara. La atención nunca ha sido un problema.

\- ¿Podemos no matarnos todos en Noche Buena? - apuntó Kate.

\- No sé, pregúntale a tu novia.

\- América no está apuntando un arco a nadie.

\- ¡Así que sí que es tu novia!

\- ¡Clint cállate! - le gritó Kate-. ¡Baja el arco y deja que Tony se disculpe!

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tony.

-Stark, no es el momento para dejar ganar a ese demonio en tu hombro que es tu prepotencia- comentó Natasha.

-No, no es eso. Es que creía que haber dejado que Kate os sacara de la cárcel, haber evitado vuestra captura, y dejar que te recuperaras en mi cabaña cuando hubo una avalancha fue suficiente disculpa. Mea culpa- respondió llevándose la mano al pecho y poniendo expresión de pena.

-Por primera vez en toda tu vida, Tony, ¿podrías decir que lo sientes y tragarte tu orgullo? - intentó Steve con un suspiró que podría haber volado la casa del tercer cerdito.

Tony no iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo hasta que vio los ojos de Steve, suplicantes. Y se giró hacia el resto, sus compañeros (excompañeros), amigos (examigos), y nuevas caras, todos juntos intentando pasar la noche dedicada a la familia con la que habían formado uniendo piezas rotas que no encajaban del todo bien.

Quería volver a ser parte de eso. Quería volver a ser parte de algo.

Y, maldita sea, echaba de menos el sarcasmo de Clint y Natasha, aunque jamás se lo admitiría.

-Lo siento- fue conciso y rápido, pero la cara de Clint se iluminó al instante.

\- ¿Alguien ha grabado eso? - preguntó Clint, bajando (por fin) su arco y girándose hacia el resto- Pasad, os vais a quedar fríos.

Tony casi no podía creérselo, ¿de verdad era tan fácil contentar a Clint? Aun así, cenaría con un ojo abierto…, con los dos. La tensión no le estaba dejando pensar bien.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado. Soy Matt Murdock, el vecino de debajo de Clint.

-Encantado- dijo, sospechaba que “debajo” aceptaba distintas acepciones-, soy Tony, ya sabes.

-Sí, me han hablado de ti.

-Todo malo, supongo.

-La verdad…

-Matt- tosió Clint-. Vamos a no montar otra escena.

-Retweet a eso- apuntó Kate-. Vamos a la mesa, se va a quedar frio todo. ¡He traído un pollo relleno! - apuntó emocionada, América le guiñó un ojo y Kate pareció derretirse, se sentó a la mesa sonrojada, con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿Cojo una silla? - preguntó Steve.

-No, os estábamos esperando- comentó Natasha, dándoles la espalda, aun así, Tony supo que estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa traviesa tan peligrosa, sus ondas se movieron hacia arriba cuando se sentó-. Estoy pensando en teñirme- comentó.

-Ni se te ocurra- respondió al instante Clint.

\- ¿Crees que puedes decirle que hacer? – Tony se sentó en frente de ella y Steve le acompañó a su derecha, puso la mano en su pierna al sentarse y Tony perdió su hilo de pensamiento por un segundo.

El resto de la cena pasó sin demasiados problemas. Parecían una familia de verdad, se sentía como una de verdad. Habían encendido la tele de fondo durante unos minutos, mientras se sentaban y pasaban volando las cosas de un lado a otro de la mesa. Pero, en seguida, Kate la apagó discretamente para que Clint no se diera cuenta, él estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo malabares para hablar tanto con Natasha como con Matt, e, intentar así, que nadie le preguntara si le gustaba alguno de los dos.  Porque la respuesta iba a ser “Sí” y todo iba a ser muy incómodo.

Steve y Tony intentaron coger el mismo plato de ensalada dos veces, y fueron a agarrar el pan a la vez otras tantas veces. Todas vistas por América, quien no hacía más que mirar hacia arriba, en signo de agotamiento, y acercarse un poco más a Kate cuando lo veía.

Hubo una discusión sobre quien disparaba mejor, si Kate o Clint. Tanto Clint como Kate decían que era ella, pero Matt apoyaba que Clint era el mejor y Steve estaba de su parte también, “Clint, está en mi equipo, lo siento Kate”, había sido su único argumento. Empezaron a contar vivencias, y decidieron que iban a subir al tejado para zanjar la cuestión.

\- ¿Por eso metiste una flecha en mi balcón? ¿Estabais practicando en la azotea?

-Más o menos.

\- ¿Cómo? - se rio Tony- ¿Le metiste una flecha en el apartamento?

\- ¿Así os conocisteis? - preguntó Steve.

-Sí- respondió Kate-. Y ahora tenemos que zanjar un asunto.

Todos subieron a la azotea, sin terminar de cenar y sin preocuparse de si iban a hacerlo, y tras un par de tiradas el ganador quedó determinado.

-Ahora bajamos- dijo Steve cuando todos empezaron a bajar entre risas de vuelta a la casa, un par de vecinos, de la última planta seguramente, se habían unido y estaban bajando también, coreando nombres y riendo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Tony cuando todos se habían ido.

-Solo quería besarte- contestó Steve rodeándole entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Crees que…? - “¿Deberíamos decírselo?” o “¿esto lleva a algún lado?”

-Más adelante.

-Vale- Tony se dejó besar y devolvió el beso.

Un par de copos de nieve le cayeron en la cabeza, Steve se dio cuenta y fue a apartarlos con la mano. Tony se agachó instintivamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se incorporó para darle otro beso y vio como unos cuantos copos más caían.

-Parece que nos estamos empezando a quedar blancos.

-Habla por ti, viejo, a mi aún me queda mucho para empezar a canear- respondió Tony, Steve se rio, no por lo que había dicho Tony, sino porque justo en ese momento un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz.

Tardaron algún tiempo en decidirse a bajar, sabían que el resto no les echarían demasiado en falta, tenían entretenimiento de sobra ellos solos. Se acercaron a la cornisa del edificio, empezaba a nevar más, las vistas no eran las mejores, no eran buenas en absoluto, la verdad. Pero en las ventanas más cercanas podían verse a varias familias cenando. Steve se sentó en la repisa y Tony se apoyó al lado.

-Cómo se lo digas a Clint te mato, pero menos mal que me ha perdonado. No serían las primeras Navidades solo, pero cada fiesta que pasa estoy más cerca de una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

-No le diré nada. Pero no hubieras tenido que pasar la noche solo.

-Claro que sí. Rhodey está en otro estado, no quiero volver a molestarle.

-No creo que le hubieras molestado. Pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

-Oh, vamos- contestó Tony-, no te hubieran dejado salir de aquí. Yo no te hubiera dejado tampoco.

-No creo que lo hubieras podido impedir- saltó de la cornisa e hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor-, no digas nada- advirtió rodeándolo en sus brazos.

-Um, adorable a la vez que siniestro, mi tipo de hombre- comentó Tony-. Te hubiera dado alguna excusa y habrías caído. Eres demasiado bueno.

-Eso jamás lo sabremos.

-Ya lo sabemos.

-No me habrías convencido.

-Mi segundo nombre es “carisma”, Tony “Carisma” Stark.

-Creía que tu segundo nombre era Edward- respondió arqueando las cejas, a la vez, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba tiritando.

\- ¿Tienes frio? - Tony negó con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, Steve sospechó que era porque estaba a punto de empezar a castañear los dientes-. Bueno, pues yo sí “Carisma Stark”, así que vamos abajo.

Tony acabó cediendo tras reafirmar que él no tenía frio, aunque su voz sonaba entrecortada por lo mucho que estaba tiritando. Cuando bajaron todos estaban ya sentados. Acabaron de cenar más bien rápido y sacaron los postres, y el alcohol. Demasiado alcohol para una cena de Noche Buena. Se supone que la resaca es en Año Nuevo, no en Navidad.

Clint se levantó para hablar por el móvil, su hermano no iba a llegar a tiempo, intentaría estar para Navidad, pero no prometía nada.

Decidieron jugar a un juego de mesa que no llegaron a sacar, cada vez que alguien se iba a levantar a por él se entretenía con algún otro asunto. Matt comentó lo bueno que era al póker, pero Clint tenía mala experiencia con los casinos, así que no se aprobó la idea.

Serían las dos o las tres cuando Kate subió a su habitación y se llevó a América con ella, había preparado un colchón en el suelo para ella, les dijo Clint, quien estaba cada vez más dormido, echado en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Matt y los pies encima de Natasha, Matt le acariciaba el pelo, jugando con él entre sus dedos, mientras bostezaba de vez en cuando.

Tony estaba sentado en una silla, Steve estaba en otra con una mano en su regazo. Tony se ponía rojo cada vez que volvía a darse cuenta de que esa mano seguía allí.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya- comentó Steve cuando se hizo el silencio en el salón.

\- Quedaros a dormir, ya he preparado la cama- apuntó Steve, Natasha carraspeó-, y el sofá también está libre- se apresuró a apuntar.

-No hace falta. Tengo chofer.

-Vamos, Tony ¿vas a ser el señor Scrooge?

-Nat- respondió al instante Clint, como si se tratara de un comentario preparado, y la verdad era que Tony se lo creería si se lo dijeran-, creía que eso ya lo teníamos claro. Ya se ha llevado a Steve a una misión en Noche Buena.

-Ah, es verdad. ¿Qué tal la misión por cierto?

-Estoy muy borracho para recordarla.

-Y por eso, deberíais quedaros a dormir.

Acabaron cediendo. Clint no se molestó en darles una manta para el sofá. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Clint se había _dado cuenta_.

Todos se acostaron, Clint y Natasha insistieron en que Matt no tenía que volver solo a su apartamento para pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente iban a tener chocolate para desayunar y estaba invitado, así que ¿Qué más daba unas pocas horas más en esa casa? Matt pareció aceptar y los tres desaparecieron del salón.

Se cambiaron de espaldas. Steve se giró cuando escuchó como Tony tropezaba con una caja, pero, milagrosamente, recuperó el equilibrio solo. Se tumbaron en el colchón que estaba en mitad de una habitación llena de equipamiento para tiro con arco, Tony se sintió agradecido de no haber chocado con una caja de flechas explosivas, seguramente Clint las guardara junto al resto.

No dijeron nada, puede que incluso aguantaran la respiración durante unos segundos, pero al poco tiempo Tony rompió el silencio.

Con un ronquido.

Steve se giró como si eso fuera a hacer que Tony parara, pensó en despertarle, pero había dormido durante demasiados años, que no durmiera por una noche no iba a hacerle demasiado daño, sin embargo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Tony sin dormir.

Siempre estaba preocupado por eso. O por algún otro tema que ocupara a Tony. Siempre estaba preocupado por Tony, aunque le costara admitirlo. Aunque aún no hubiera admitido que era a un nivel más allá de “Es parte de mi equipo y mi amigo”.

Lo había hecho tras lo que pasó con Ultron. Le había dicho que le echaría de menos, no mentía, se había inventado todas las excusas posibles para verle. Había estado a punto de dar un paso, no “El” paso, pero sí uno. Todo había cambiado tras lo que pasó con Bucky…

Hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió mal por no haberle podido odiar, por no haber podido estar enfadado con él por más de un par de horas. Pero no había durado demasiado, se había acostumbrado a fingir la cara de enfado cuando Clint le nombraba, y había intentado mencionar en momentos claves como todo sería mucho más fácil si siguieran juntos, o como esto o aquello de lo que Clint se quejaba no era culpa de Tony en realidad.

Y haberle visto en la cabaña…, había hecho que esos sentimientos que tanto habían querido apagar empezaran a latir y brillaran como un maldito árbol de Navidad.

Seguía teniendo miedo, seguía pensando que eran peligrosos, esos sentimientos, lo que había pasado, lo que podía pasar. No iba a decir que no pudiera llevar a nada bueno. Pero conociéndose y conociendo la suerte que solían tener. Steve no las tenía todas consigo.

El ronquido paró.

Un brazo cayó encima de él.

Tony parecía relajado, se acercó un poco más a Steve y un ronquido volvió a escapar, pero no le siguió otro.

Steve cerró los ojos.

Tampoco estaba tan mal.

Y, en realidad, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo se conocieron Clint y Matt (en ingles) coffeeandtletters.tumblr.com/post/117442499958/lies-and-half-truths


End file.
